sc2218fandomcom-20200213-history
Catalog
The Catalog This page is a on going effort of organizing the wiki until a more robust section of pages and links can be created. Below is a list of pages necessary to establish a main continuity within the 2218 universe. Feel free to to write any event not marked with an ® which is reserved by another /k/unt. If you found more information in the threads and you would like to expand on an article please do so however please refrain from changing things like dates and major details even if you find a contradiction in a thread. 2218 is admittedly by its nature inconsistent (i.e. in early threads Mars was hyper capitalist and in later threads Mars is hyper communist) know that the later threads supersede the newer threads in terms of cannon and often times Wiki articles will have to fudge dates and events in order to maintain constancy. THE NEWEST THREAD IS THE MOST CANON! Unless explicitly stated otherwise this is the only page where you do not have to write in a role playing style. If you're new check out the World Building Guide also. Factions Superpowers These pages have the most lore behind them and before editing it would be prudent to have a firm grasp of the 2218 timeline and lore. * United American Federation * Fourth German Reich Major Factions These pages have a lot of lore on them so the threads will be a great resource however it is best to fudge dates and things to better fit the existing cannon. * Peoples Republic of Mars * Pilgrims * Pluto (Faction/Factions) * Pioneers * Teutonic Orthodox Church * Bishopry of God Minor Factions These are just fun here you could take an off hand comment from a thread and roll with it. Here the scope is small and its a great way to flex your creative juices in between threads. * Tiān * French Sixth Republic * Terran Zionists * Latter Day Saint Commonwealth Locations Star Systems Right now dozens of solar systems have been colonized by humanity and only a few are beholden to a the main factions so don't think this is a limiting factor in your writing. Good resources for finding actual stars with exoplanets are Wikipedia and Google. * Sol * TRAPPIST-1 * Gliese536 * The Gemini Binary (R Lowlife) * 51 Pegasi * Proxima Centauri * Epsilon Eridani * Wolf 359 * Lalande 21158 * Meridian * Zion System * Ich-2018 Planets/Moons The Meat and Potatoes of 2218 is where everyone lives. Current technology has advanced to the point that gravity has little effect on human health. In 2218 a human born on Mars will grow up just as healthy as one born on Earth and can travel between the two. * Earth * Mars * Luna * Venus (R Lowlife) * Mercury * Saturn * Jupiter * Neptune * Uranus * Pluto (Separate page from the factions) * Europa * Titan * Io * Ganymede (R Lowlife) * Trappist-1g * Trappist-1f * Trappist-1c * Artemis Alpha * Gilese 667/Bob * Zion 2 * Ichor * Jericho Prime Habitats, Asteroids, and Hives of Scum and Villainy These are small locations of significance like a government building or the sight of a famous battle. Small things like this are fun to write and add flavor and depth to the world. * Equality Habitat * Weltraumlabor 202 * Room of Confessions * Naval Academy Trappist * Interstellar Naval Base 54 * Fort Nielsen * Donald Gideon Barton Memorial Hospital Events Major Wars: Major factors that shape the 2218 universe. Make sure you know the timeline very well before editing. * World War III (2066-2077) (R Lowlife) * World War IV (2092-2102) (R Lowlife) * German-Martian War (2149-2164) (R Lowlife) * The War on Paradise * Three Hour War Major Events: Just as important as Major Wars read up on those involved and their personalities to find their specific if it was not mentioned in a thread. * Kaiserreich Coup D'Etat * Second American Civil War (UAF Anon) * The Expulsion (UAF Anon) * Schism of 2219 Minor Wars: Events that shape local matters and faction relationships. Its recommended that you know the timeline and faction relationships first if you want to create a war otherwise you wouldn't know where to put it. * The Martian Civil War * Tiān Frontier War * The Franco-German War of 2188 * Second Mexican-American War * Second Russian Revolution * The Great Militia War Minor Events: Very similar to Minor Wars Includes Battles. * The Sabotage of the UFS Obama * Weltraumlabor 202 Incident * Destruction of the U.S.S Genesis in 2021 * Solar Shield 2217 * Battle Over Zeta 7 Actors Heads of State * Hanz Wilhelm I * Hanz Wilhelm II * Kaiser Ferdinand Von Wilhelm * Kaiser Guther Horst Wilhelm * Abigail Jacklyn Dawn * George Bradly Walton * George Thomas Taylor Characters * Friedrich Kornfeder * Samantha Asher Dawn * Henry Harley Johnson * Robert Lawrence Dawn * Lawrence Dawn * George Smith * Ronald von Heilmann * Anthony Washington Harper * Lincoln Gerald Rockford * James Conway * Donald Gideon Barton * Franklin O'Rorke * William Thaddeus Mandrake * William Anderson * Jack Nielsen * Adelbert von Falkenberg * Friedrich von Wilhelm * Edward Pershing Statler * Paul Brian Smith * Friedrich Ewald Wilhelm * James-Anthony Howard Mitchel * Allen C. J. Wright Major Organization Those organizations that while not major figures on the Galactic level still exercise or have exercised influence over significant events. * Titan Colony Corporation * Galileo Company * Haakman Defense and Logictics Corporation * Accuracy Interstellar * Interstellar Exploration Union Minor Organizations Those organizations that lack influence but are interesting for a variety of reasons. i.e. a pirate band. * Sol Resistance Faction Organizations Military branches, government agencies, and similar entities. * United American Federation Navy ** United American Federation Marines (UAF Anon) * United American Federation Shock Corps (UAF Anon) * United American Federation Army (UAF Anon) * Office of Naval Intelligence (UAF) * Interstellar Investigation Bureau (UAF) * Central Intelligence Agency (UAF) * German High Command * Fourth German Reich Navy * Fourth German Reich Army * Fourth German Reich Special Service * Teutonic Knights Political Organizations Political Parties, Sub-Governmental Political Alliances and Coalitions. * Hawk Party (UAF) * Shield Party (UAF) * Socialist Party (UAF) * Unionist Party (UAF) * Fascist Party (UAF) Weapons and Vehicles This is why we /k/ommandos made this thread right? In 2218 Ballistic weapons have been the norm for hundreds of years but are only in the last 10 or 20 years have Plasma and Laser weapons began to make progress on the market and become viable alternatives. Comb threads and the wiki for any mention on weapons, make a page, link them in this category. * G3-BK Carbine Rifle * ANK 94 * Accuracy Interstellar AE40 * Mehrzweckmaschinenkarabiner 90 * Refractive Smoke Grenades * Marinepistole-18 * M2019 * M77 Rifle * M74 * AH-50 * Mk288 * Accuracy Interstellar 04 * WHK G50 * Cerberus Mk2 Coilgun * M4/2 Individual Ships Noteworthy ships of the past and present. * UFS Obama * UFS Trident * UFS Mt. Hood * UFS Canary * UFS John Robertson * UFS Salem * DKM Retribution * NNF Napoleon * SS There and Back * The Pilgrim * U.S.S. Genesis * RSV Resolution Ship Classes Classes of ships ranging from tiny shuttles to massive fleet carriers and super dreadnoughts. Greater German Reich * Bismarck Class Super Dreadnought * Permanent Expulsion Class Heavy Cruiser * Jupiter Class Fleet Carrier United American Federation * Enduring Democracy Class Fleet Carrier * Constitution Class Light Carrier * Kentucky Class Battleship * Kilimanjaro Class Battlecruiser * Magellan Class Frigate * Voyager Class Frigate Private Vessels * Haakman "Clear Sky" Class Battlecruiser * Haakman "Tenor" Class Cruiser Smaller Spacecraft Any space-faring vessel not large enough to be classified as a ship. The military "aircraft" of the 23rd century. Greater German Reich * SJ-162 Starfighter * SB-73 Interplanetary Bomber * SF-9 Interceptor United American Federation * M57 Cazador Private Vessels Misc * Kaiser's Kommando * Xavier O'Kett